


When you can’t sleep at night

by 1917_and_feelings



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Post-War, These Two Deserve the World, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleep issues, with just a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Kilgour struggles to sleep, and his mind wanders to his and Baumer’s remarkable story.
Relationships: Soldat Baumer/Private Kilgour (1917)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	When you can’t sleep at night

Kilgour turned the page in his book, sighing a little, it wasn’t uncommon for him to have trouble sleeping but it was no less irritating. The kerosene lamp was put on its lowest setting, which made Kilgour strain to see the words on the pages. But he considered it worth it as his lover slept soundly next to him. 

He looked at Baumer and smiled a little, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. 

Everything about Baumer was soft. His hair, his features, his voice, his personality. Kilgour adored it. Adored that despite what he endured he didn’t let it change him. 

They both had their off days, sure, but other than that they tried to just move on from the war. Not think about it too much. They hardly talked about it, and never brought it up to friends or family. They kept it strictly between themselves. But, of course, they never talked in detail about their wartime experiences. 

All Kilgour knew about Baumer’s was he was 16 when he enlisted, lied about his age to get in right when the war started, fought at Verdun, and was in the middle of defecting when he had his run in with Schofield. 

All Baumer knew about Kilgour was that he had been drafted the moment he turned of age, didn’t see much action at all until Arras, had been wounded three times, and was in training to be a medic when the war ended. 

They’d met on accident. Kilgour was on a patrol to check their defenses, as he was in no man’s land he stumbled upon Baumer laying in a crater, close to death. 

He’d gotten an infection from a wound, which made him sick, he was malnourished and dehydrated as well. Kilgour wasn’t sure if he was gonna make it, but decided to try and help him anyways. 

He built a makeshift shelter for Baumer to hide in during the day, and would sneak to him at night to care for him. Stealing food, drink, medical supplies, and clothing for him. 

He soon learned that Baumer was part of the German soldiers that were in the trench across from him, and that he had nowhere else to go but there when he left. 

Kilgour realized how simultaneously lucky and unlucky Baumer was. He was lucky he wasn’t back in the trench when Tom and Will got there, but was unlucky cause not being there also almost got him killed. 

The thought made him reach for Baumer, carefully resting his hand between his shoulder blades. He shut his book and just focused on feeling Baumer breathe steadily. 

Then a day before they were to head somewhere else, Kilgour did the unthinkable. He wasn’t about to leave Baumer there to fend for himself, who knows what dangers would await him, and he was in no position to fend for himself. 

So Kilgour stole an English uniform for Baumer and explained that he was to come with them. It was the only way. Baumer was hesitant but realized Kilgour was right. He dressed him, gave him a new identity, and snuck him back to the trench. When people asked who he was Kilgour said he was a transfer who had sustained a throat injury and was unable to speak. Somehow, they believed him. 

Baumer fought through Arras on the English side, and Kilgour could tell he was happier on their side. They spent their nights snuggling together, and Kilgour teaching him English customs and speech. 

Schofield noticed who it was, but didn’t say anything to anyone. Schofield made peace with Baumer and left him alone. 

Once the end of the war rolled around Baumer became scared. Unsure of what was going to happen to him. Was Kilgour just gonna leave him behind? Was Kilgour gonna turn him in? He wouldn’t be able to go back home. His family thought he was dead. So he couldn’t just turn up. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Kilgour explained that he was coming home with him. Now, two years down the road, they lived happily together in a small house in the countryside. 

Baumer shifted and slowly opened his eyes, “Arttie? What are you still doing up?” His voice was thick with sleep, his German accent also more noticeable. 

“Sorry, darling, couldn’t sleep.” 

Baumer propped himself up a bit, “You okay? Need to talk?” 

Kilgour shook his head and placed his book aside, “I’m alright. I don’t need to talk, but I wouldn’t say no to some cuddles.” 

Baumer smiled tiredly, and Kilgour swooned. Baumer moved so he was laying on top of Kilgour. 

He nuzzled Kilgour’s neck and purred when Kilgour started rubbing his back. 

Baumer’s body was pressed flush against him and the weight and warmth was comforting. His anxiety eased as he felt Baumer’s breath coming out in soft puffs against his neck. 

Kilgour whispered, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Baumer pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Kilgour’s neck, then he drifted back to sleep, with Kilgour following not long after.


End file.
